(1) Field of the Invention
The disclosed inventive concept relates generally to paint brush holders, and in particular, to the type of brush holder which may be used in combination with an extension pole having male threads at one end of said pole. Normally painters, when painting surfaces of a significant elevation, must use a ladder or scaffold to effectively place an adequate and smooth paint covering, with a brush, to the targeted surface. The use of a ladder has an element of risk and safety concerns, not to mention the inconvenience and time consumption involved in moving the ladder from one position to another.
Although it can be said that the use of a ladder or scaffold, or other vertical extension method, is normally reasonably safe and efficient, it has a number of substantial drawbacks. The brush holder presented herein presents a novel and quick method for use of various sized paint brushes within the confines of the brush holder, thereby aiding the effectiveness of the painting operation.
(2) Description of the Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,171 (Jan. 16, 1979) there is disclosed a paint brush assembly including a pair of complete, handle-equipped brushes frictionally, but removably held in side-by-side relationship by a tubular holder to provide a unitary, relatively wider bristle brush assembly. The wider brush assembly may be easily separated or disassembled to provide two independently operable paint brushes of relatively narrow widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,889 (Jul. 2, 1985) is a paint brush holder and length extender including a block supported on a pole. The block includes an opening at its upper end having a resilient spring clip adapted to hold one of a variety of different sized paint brushes at a distance from the painter, thereby making brush changing efficient and rapid and enhancing safety in painting areas which would normally necessitate the use of a ladder. The paint brush may be positioned in a plurality of fixed angles with respect to the pole for ease of working.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,625 (Aug. 8, 1989) presents a multi-purpose tool holder for holding various tools on an extension handle. The holder includes a flat support plate on the end of the extension handle. The support plate has a cable arrangement such that two cable loops are formed on top of it. The tool to be held is placed through the cable loops, and a wing nut is tightened on a threaded guide bar to tighten the cable securely around the tool. The tool holder may be used in conjunction with paint brushes, scrub brushes, weegies, acid brushes, paint roller frames, and other related tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,663A (Jul. 19, 1994) discloses a paint brush holder having a threaded opening for receiving a standard threaded extension rod of any desired length. The paint brush holder further includes a unique handle clamp for securely retaining the handle of the paint brush at multiple angles with respect to the received extension rod. By securing the paint brush at the desired angle and attaching the extension rod, a painter is able to access and paint, in a controlled manner, high, hard to reach painting locations such as ceiling corners, edges, moldings and trim.
KR960004893 (Apr. 17, 1996) is an invention pertaining to a paint brush bristle holder which facilitates cleaning after use, and prevents dried paint bristle buildup, and bristle spread. The holder comprises: removable means for fitting over the bristles of the paint brush at the location where the bristles meet the base of the holder and handle of the paint brush, said means preventing the migration of paint into the bristles covered by the removable means.